Una Dulce Pesadilla
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: Decepciones, muertes, romances inesperados, llanto, corazones rotos... y lo único que puedes hacer para arreglarlo es, despertar
1. Recuerdos

4/12/2011  
><strong>Una dulce Pesadilla<strong>

_By. Ary Hyuga_

**1.- Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Ella era la chica que se podía ver en la azotea del hotel de mayor prestigio en Suna, y claro, siendo la "consentida" del Kazekage, no podía esperarse menos.<p>

La chica miraba en un punto fijo, pero viendo nada en realidad, su mirada estaba perdida, hacia ya un año que ella había llegado a Suna, siendo la embajadora de Konoha en Suna, un cargo inexistente creado especialmente para ella, esa chica que había salido de su natal Konoha con el corazón destrozado, y que gracias la ayuda de la Hokage había podido escapar de su prisión de sentimientos.

Llevaba un año sin ver a alguien originario de Konoha, a excepción de Kagami.

Suspiró pesadamente, la brisa que aclamaba la llegada del otoño acarició su cabello, pero ella no lo sintió, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando aquel trágico día, en el que…EL… le había roto el corazón, por segunda ocasión.

Recordó como casi destruyo aquel árbol en el campo de entrenamiento, como Ino la había curado pues de tanto golpetear el árbol se había cortado, y a pesar de ser ninja medico, no se había curado las heridas, las había dejado así, abiertas, pues el dolor que estas ocasionaban no se comparaban a lo que sentía por dentro .

Su amiga le ayudó a regresar a la casa que compartían junto con Hyuga Hinata, y Ama Tenten.

Sin dejar que Sakura mirar a Tenten (pues esta estaba en una situación peor a la suya) la llevo hasta su cuarto, donde la consoló toda la noche, hasta que se quedo dormida.

-¿Sakura- san? – le llamo una voz detrás de ella, que saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿si?- le pregunto a la chica de cabello obscuro y ojos color chocolate, a la que reconoció como la recepcionista del Hotel

-El Kazekage le ha mandado llamar- Le contesto la chica tímidamente

A chica suspiro, ¿que acaso Gaara la necesitaba para algo hoy? Precisamente que era su día libre

- Bien gracias-

La recepcionista le izo una pequeña reverencia para luego regresar a su lugar de trabajo. Sakura volvió a suspirar, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era trabajar y su querido Kazekage le tenía que mandar llamar

Resignada, la chica bajo hasta su nada humilde habitación, que por influencia directa de su buena amiga Temari, le habían asignado una de las más lujosas habitaciones del hotel más prestigioso de Suna. Era una gran habitación, que incluía su cama, cocina, baño, yacusi, enorme vestidor lleno de ropa de la mejor calidad y muchos lujos que para su punto de vista estaban de más.

La chica se cambio a una blusa de manga tres cuartos, color celeste, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unas botas de gamuza. Luego se puso, orgullosa, su banda ninja de la aldea de Konoha, y salió hacia la torre del Kazekage.

Camino a paso lento, sin prisa, pues conocía a Gaara lo suficiente como para saber que si se tártara de algo importante habría mandado a un ninja en su búsqueda, no a una simple recepcionista.

En el camino, siguió recordando o que sucedió hacia casi un año;

Una semana después del "incidente". Fue el día que la Hokage señalo para que ella abandonará la aldea, después de despedirse de Tenten, quien aun estaba en el hospital, se dirigió a la puerta de Konoha, donde la No Sabaku la esperaba:

-Sakura, tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama antes de irnos, ¿Te importaría esperarme un poco? ¿O quieres ir?

- no para nada, ve, yo aquí esperare- contesto la ojijade con una falsa sonrisa – estaré bien- concluyo

- bien, te prometo que no tardare- le grito Temari mientras corría en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade-sama

La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a enlistar a sus amigos, esperando no olvidar a ninguno. Estaba en eso cuando escucho su nombre a lo lejos, se giro para ver a quien le llamaba, pero al reconocerlo le dio la espalda rápidamente.

-Sakura- dijo el Uchiha jadeando por aire –Sakura, no….no te vayas- alcanzo a decir el chico con el poco aire que aun había en sus pulmones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando regular su respiración, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente estable como para hablar continuó- por favor Sakura, quédate-

La chica no lo miro, siguió dándole la espalda, ignorándolo. El joven no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que se acercó a ella, y la jalo del brazo obligándola a girarse, y verlo a los ojos, o al menos ese era suplan, mas no conto con que la kunochi cerraba sus ojos con todas las fuerzas que podía. Sasuke sonrió ante su infantil actitud, pero su sonrisa desapareció al momento, pues recordó el por qué estaba allí, decidió jugar de manera sucia, si esa era la única forma en que ella cedria, se arriesgaría.

Se acerco a su oído, y procurando que su aliento rosara en su oído, le dijo: - Sakura, por favor, quédate mi hermosa cereza.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, al tiempo que sus facciones se relajaban y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

Sasuke vio su reacción, y se anoto un punto a favor, la tamo por la cintura y la junto a su pecho, las mejillas de la chica se humedecieron debido a las lagrimas. No movió ningún musculo.

Sasuke se preocupo al ver que la chica no había reaccionado ante su contacto, algo dentro de él le dijo que eso terminaría mal.

Se apresuro a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, y con su dedo índice levanto la barbilla de la chica, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mas las lagrimas no cesaban, se acerco poco a poco a ella, acortando la distancia, los ojos de la peli rosa se humedecieron mas al notar el aliento del chico tan cerca de sus labios, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus músculos no obedecían a su cerebro que les ordenaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero estos se negaban, y su ya demasiado roto corazón , apoyaba al chico, accediendo a aquel beso "reparador".

-Uchiha, suelta en este instante si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo- Sakura jamás se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke obedecido, Temari llego hasta la peli rosa tomándola del brazo, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se topo con los negros ojos de Sasuke, se predio dos segundo en ellos y el solo gesticulo "te amo"

Sakura volvió a la realidad cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, toco un par de veces y pudo escuchar al Kazekage pidiéndole que pasara, ella obedeció.

-¿Quería verme Gaara-sama?-

El pelirrojo solo asintió, Sakura supuso que se trataba de alguna misión o algo, pues generalmente, cuando era algo sin importancia le pedía que solo le llamara Gaara, el "–sama" lo había fijado él cuando tuviera que jugar el papel de Kazekage frente a su hermana, ella y Kagami, la otra consentida del Kazekage.

-Sakura-chan, he recibido una carta de Tsunade-sama-El chico hizo una pausa, Sakura espero a que siguiera- ella…. Veras Sakura…ella me pide…ella quiere…-La confusión era notoria en Sakura, Gaara en su papel de Kazekage jamás tartamudeaba, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?, una punzada en su pecho le indico que las cosas no andana bien- Sakura iré al grano ¿está bien?- la chica se limito a asentir- Tsunade-sama quiere que regreses a Konoha en menos de dos semanas-

La cara de la peli rosa palideció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su manos temblaron cual gelatina, Gaara se preparo para un desmayó o algo peor, un ataque de histeria.

-¿por qué?- pregunto la chica aun con el aspecto de miedo

-toma- le tendió un papel que tenía el entre sus manos- esta es la carta, léela por ti misma, pero solo dice que te necesita en Konoha-

-¡Gaara-sama por favor no me haga esto! no me deje ir a Konoha, usted sabe mejor que muchos lo malo que es eso para mí! Por favor, niégueme a Konoha- le suplico la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el Kazekage suspiro, se esperaba algo peor

-Sakura, mi querida Sakura, esto no es algo que esté a mi alcance, tu sabes que la relación entre Suna y Konoha no es muy estable, estoy en contra de la decisión de Tsunade-sama, pues desde que llegaste la relación ha sido mucho más fácil y agradable, pero no puedo negarte, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Suna está evitando cualquier pretexto de guerra, y negar a una kunochi sería más que suficiente para que Konoha nos atacara- repuso Gaara tiernamente, cual padre explica sobre el mundo a su hija

-eres un paranoico- respondió la kunochi al tiempo que se cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho en señal de desacuerdo, para luego sacarle la lengua al Kazekage en forma de puchero. Gaara rio ante su comportamiento

-lo siento mucho Sakura, no puedo negarte, pero puedo pedir tu pronto regreso, y eso hare, la verdad es que esta oficina será un desastre si tú te vas-

-¡por favor! – Bufo Sakura- como si yo hiciera todo solo, Temari y Kagami también saben organizar las cosas-

- Temari pide cualquier excusa para ir a Konoha, y que tu vayas será prefecta, y dudo que Kagami se resigne a quedarse aquí sola, las tres me abandonaran y la oficina será un desastre- dijo el Kazekage fingiendo desesperación

-Matsuri no es una mala secretaria- agrego Sakura con voz picara, Gaara enrojeció al instante

- Tengo dos semanas para irme, me iré exactamente en dos semanas, y si ay algún problema que Tsunade-sama lo arregle con migo-

-Sakura..-Sakura lo interrumpió

- Haré todo lo posible por volver pronto Gaara-sama- y dicho esto salió de la oficina del chico

* * *

><p>Bueno! lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta resubida la fanfic <em>Una dulce pesadilla<em> a la cual como les dije le cambiare unas cosas, pero este capitulo es basicamente el mismo.

Si me lo permiteen! quiero dedicarle este capitulo a todas las lectoras/lectores que me dieron un pedasito de subida al escribirme un review:

**_Missclover _**  
><strong><strong>

**_vesl04 _**  
><strong><strong>

**_oskar hyuuga _**/Te Adoro!  
><strong><strong>

**_Hideko Hyuga _**  
><strong><strong>

**_Ariasujm-chan _**  
><strong><strong>

**_cRiStii _**  
><strong><strong>

**_hinarux_**  
><strong><strong>

**_whisper by angel's _**  
><strong><strong>

**_Sario K _**/Soy tu fan :3  
><strong><strong>

**_NejItEN 4ever_**  
><strong><strong>

**_Bd Sayuri Hyuga Li _**  
><strong><strong>

**_Ilusion's _**  
><strong><strong>

**_tania56 _**  
><strong><strong>

**_HoshitaSweet _**  
><strong><strong>

**_selene uchiha _**/Si soy una escritora responsable! wuujuu! xD  
><strong><strong>

**_amaya ascencio_**  
><strong><strong>

**_stefania_**  
><strong><strong>

**_Idamaria_**

y tu? quieres estar en la lista! pues**_ ENVIAA UN REVIEW!_**

Bueno sin mas que decirles. Me retiro a descansar. Esten al pendientes por que esta semana subire otro capitulo! ya esta escrito :D!

Con mucho amor, cariño. y mucha felicidad de estar denuevo escribiendo

_Ary Hyuga_


	2. El Inicio del Fin

_**Una dulce pesadilla**_

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_El inicio del Fin_**

_ By. Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>La peli rosa salió deprimida de la oficina del Kazekage. Tendría que regresar a su prisión de sentimientos, tendría que encontrarse con EL, y sabía de antemano que eso le dolería, y que le dolería mucho.<p>

Por otra parte, se sentía feliz. Volvería a ver a sus amigas, y a su hiperactivo amigo al cual realmente extrañaba, extrañaba las peleas con su mejor amiga, los sonrojos de Hinata cuando ella hablaba de Naruto, las risitas nerviosas de Tenten cuando Neji se acercaba, extrañaba sorprender al Hyuga mientras enviaba miradas furtivas a su amiga, extrañaba sorprender a Ino con su novio en situaciones "comprometedoras" que siempre terminaban en una discusión, extrañaba que Lee la invadiera con discursos sobre la llama de la juventud, y también extrañaba ver a Gai-sensei discutir con su "eterno rival" Kakashi-sensei, y aun mas extrañaba ver la falta de atención de su sensei hacia la gran bestia verde de Konoha. Extrañaba ver a Tsunade-sama golpear a Naruto por las tonterías de su amigo, para luego acompañarlo a comer rameen orgulloso por su ojo morado.

Si realmente extrañaba sus amigos, y saber que los volvería a ver, después de su año de ausencia, era un gran alivio, pero aun estaba el pequeño inconveniente; Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica ya había llegado al departamento de Kagami, una chica que había conocido en su estancia en Suna, pero que era originaria de Konoha. La madre de Kagami se había casado con un aldeano de Suna y por tanto la chica se mudo hacia Suna, no si antes terminar la academia en Konoha. Kagami tenia un sueño, al igual que muchos de los ninjas de la hoja, su sueño era demostrarle a su tío, su exigente tío, que ella podía ser mejor que su "famoso" pupilo. Kagami era rechazada por su familia pues ellos objetaban que no tenía fuerza para ser una ninja, y su tío, uno de los mejores sensei de Konoha, la compraba numerosas veces con su pupilo, del cual Kagami, desconocía su nombre, pero si sabía bien que el podía ser mejor aceptado en su familia que ella.

Sakura se sentía mal por ella, mas aun por que ella sabia que Kagami era una gran ninja, todos en Suna lo sabían, pues la habían visto luchar numerosas veces. Mas en Konoha, desconocían su talento. Una media sonrisa apreció en su rosto, quizá, su regreso a Konoha no seria tan malo, así podría ayudarle a Kagami a demostrar que ella podía ser alguien, aun en contra de lo que su familia objetaba.

_-Tramposas- _pensó la peli rosa al ver a un joven repartidor alejarse del departamento de la chica. Entro sin tener que tocar pues ellas ya la esperaban, y fue recibida por Kagami.

-¡Saku! Me alegro de que llegaras, Temari acaba de terminar de prepara la comida-

-Claro Kagami, y el repartidor vino de vistas ¿no?- Kagami sonrió nerviosa al ser descubierta

-Valla Sakurita tu si que eres lista- interrumpió Temari poniendo la comida en la mesa, lista para ser devorada por las hambrientas kunochis.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado – respondió la ojijade con una sonrisa arrogante

Las tres chicas se sentaron a comer, hablado de temas tribales, mas Sakura tenía algo que confesar y decido no alargar el plazo

-Chicas ay algo que debo decirles-

-¿Qué te mudaras a Konoha?- se adelanto Temari, Kagami soltó estrepitosamente su tenedor

-Odio que seas la hermana del Kazekage- admitió Sakura. Kagami exploto en un ataque de histeria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Teme, ya no seas amargado y abre la puerta- No hubo respuesta

-¡TEME!- grito el Uzumaki, aun no hubo respuesta. El rubio se rindió, ya llevaba casi media hora pidiéndole al Uchiha que saliera y comiera algo, o que al menos demostrara que seguía vivo, mas nunca hubo respuesta, todos sus intentos eran en vano.

– ¿Dónde diablos estas Hyuga?- Si había alguien en Konoha que podía hablar con Sasuke sin salir lastimado, tendría que ser parte del clan Hyuga, pues desde la partida de Sakura, habían sido Neji y Hinata, los únicos capases de hablar con Sasuke sin terminar en el hospital

Un golpeteo en la puerta saco a Naruto de su pensamientos, y bajo para abrir, encontrándose con la silueta de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño

– ¡Hinata –chan! –Exclamó el chico feliz, la chica se giro con la mirada clavada en el piso, y respondió con una fría voz

– ¿esta Sasuke-kun?

La felicidad de la visita se esfumo con la frialdad de la respuesta.

–Claro, está en su habitación, ¿te molestaría revisar si sigue vivo? no ha querido salir en todo el día- la chica entro y sin mirarlo subió asta la habitación del Uchiha, no era la primer visita que le hacia, y ya sabia donde estaba su habitación, asintió una vez en respuesta a la petición de Naruto, y sin decir mas se perdió de la vista del rubio.

Suspiro pesadamente, no servía de nada quedarse en solo, pues sabía que Hinata y Sasuke lo ignorarían el resto de la tarde, así que decidió salir a comer rameen, solo, como ya estaba acostumbrado.

En el camino se lamento de lo que había sucedió hacia ya un malito año, habían veces en que se sentía decepcionado de Sakura, su compañera alegaba siempre no ser débil y no necesitar de la protección de él o de Sasuke, pero había huido de sus problemas una año atrás, ¿Cómo quería demostrar su fuerza huyendo así? Si, la mayoría de las veces se sentía decepcionado de ella.

Mas no era la única que le causaba decepción, el estaba decepcionado de si mismo, por lo que hiso un año atrás, por haberle roto el corazón a la chica que el mas quería, aquella chica que siempre le daba su apoyo, su confianza, que estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba, y que él se había encargado de destruirla, de destruir cada parte de su corazón. La golpiza que Neji le había dado no le había bastado, y también Sasuke se había desquitado con él, mas eso seguía sin bastar, nada, nada podía hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque toda Konoha le gritara insultos en la cara, el seguía sintiendo que merecía algo peor, un castigo mayor, incluso una eternidad en el infierno era poco, el había acabado con toda la ilusión de Hinata, y no había ningún otro culpable, ahora no era suya.

El apetito de Naruto se esfumo, se alejo hacía el campo de entrenamiento, donde golpeo un árbol asta partirlo por la mitad, si seguía así, talaría el bosque él solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El solo comenzaba a ocultarse, dando paso a la noche, indicando que se había cumplido un año del final de aquella desastrosa misión.

Neji Hyuga estaba en la azotea de un edificio ubicado en los límites de la ciudad y el inmenso bosque. Se había pasado todo el día entrenando, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido el año pasado, mas no lo había conseguido, la herida no había sanado, ni en él ni en su hermosa kunochi, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba haber cometido ese error, odiaba haber cedido ante misiones sin importancia, odiaba haberse dejado influir. Si, realmente se odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de cabello castaño y dos chonguitos suspiro cansada, había pasado todo el día haciendo reportes pendientes, acomodando papeles, incluso se puso a hacer sus finanzas. Había echo todo lo posible por mantener su mente ocupada, pero no había funcionado. Su mente se había distraido mas de lo normal, cada vez que tomaba un respiro, el dolor de un corazon roto le inundaba, el fuego de la herida ardía en su corazón, y solo había una persona capas de sofocarlo.

Se acostó en su cama, y suspiro fuertemente. Sabia que el hombre que le robaba el sueño, el único hombre capas de hacerla sentir mejor, era demasiado orgulloso como para ayudarla. Ella lo había rechazado muchas veces, así que el ya no insistiría. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero ella la limpio rapidamente. En este año había comprendido, que tenia que arreglárselas sola. Y asi lo haría.

Sin haber probado algún alimento, cayó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.

La heredera Hyuga se encontraba de regreso hacia su hogar, hogar que compartía con Ino y Tenten y un año atrás también compartía con Sakura.

La visita que le hiso a Sasuke no sirvió de mucho, el no había dicho nada más que monosílabos, estaba sentado en su cama con la vista clavada en el cielo. Hinata trato de hablar con el mas no obtuvo respuesta, decidió irse, si seguía insistiendo el podría actuar por impulso y no quería salir lastimada.

Miro a su alrededor, la aldea estaba desierta. Parecía como si todo Konoha sufriera por lo sucedido, como si todos recordaran aquel estúpido día.

Una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla, haciendo evidente que a ella también le dolía, al llegar a su hogar entro directo a su habitación, y a pesar de que el reloj indicaba las 8:35 ella se tumbó en su cama y cayó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ino pudo escuchar a Hinata entrar a la casa, mas no le llamo. Ese día le parecía tan triste, tan deprimente, a pesar de que a ella no la habían lastimado, se sentía mal por sus amigas. Aun cuando Sai y ella salían todos los días, habían decidido no salir hoy, por respeto a sus amigos, después de tomar un poco de te, se dirigió hasta su habitación, se ducho y sin más que hacer, cayó dormida.

Sai, por su parte, se había pasado el día en la puerta de Konoha. Tsunade-sama le había pedido que lo hiciera, pues ella sabía que sus ninjas estarían en depresión ese día, y quería que alguien que estuviera al tanto de la situación impidiera el escape por parte de alguien.

Más no había habido movimiento, nadie había entrado o salido de la aldea, nadie en absoluto.

Cuando llego su relevo corrió hasta casa, al escuchar todo callado y verificar en la habitación de sus amigos, donde todos estaban ya dormidos, se ducho y se durmió también.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una chica de cabello rosado corría, jadeando por aire, corría esquivando a las personas que se entrometían en su camino, había sido golpeada un par de veces pero le resto importancia, al fin llego al parque central de Konoha, pudo ver a Ino agitando sus manos para llama su atención, Sakura le llamo con un gesto de su mano, e Ino, Tenten y Hinata corrieron para seguirla._

_-Llegas tarde frentona-_

_-Lo siento- admitió la chica sonriendo, llegaron a la puerta principal de la aldea. Se alegraron al ver que no había movimiento, lo que quería decir que sus amados shinobis aun no llegaban a la aldea- Las chicas saludaron con un gesto en la mano a Shikamaru y Shino, quienes eran los guardias en la puerta es día, los dos correspondieron con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Las chicas esperaban pacientemente a sus "amados", cuando Hinata pudo escuchar un llanto detrás de ella, las chicas la miraron confundidas al alejarse._

_Hinata había llegado con una péqueña de no más de 6 años, la niña tenia cabello negro y liso, y sus ojos no se podían ver debido al llanto_

_-Linda ¿que tienes? ¿por que lloras?- interrogo Hinata mientras se acercaba a ella. La niña respondió entre sollozos _

_– el me quito mi muñeca-_ _Las chicas se giraron a buscar el culpable, un niño de 7 años que tiraba la muñeca de la niña con la mano, y además una espada de madera en la otra mano._

_-oye niño dale su muñeca -ordeno Ino- si no quieres que te la quite por la fuerza._

_-Si claro señora gorda-acto seguido el niño le saco la lengua._

_Sakura y Tenten detuvieron a Ino de matar el niño a golpes, cuando Ino se tranquilizo fue Sakura quien intento actuar _

_–Niño acabemos ya con este problema quieres, así que dale la muñeca y nos iremos a casa todos felices._

_-Vieja frentonaa! - contesto el niño con voz chillona esta vez Ino y Tenten detuvieron a Sakura_

_-Chicas, he estado un par de veces en la academia, se tratar a los niños déjenmelo a mi- sugirió Tenten mientras soltaba a Sakura _

_–Pequeño, les pedirás una disculpa a las señoritas y devolverás la muñeca a la pequeña y nos iremos felices a casa ¿te parece?- concluyo Tenten con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro_

_- Ni lo sueñe vieja loca- Tenten tomo un kunai sin piedad. Pero fue detenida por Ino y Sakura aunque la morena forcejeaba, Sakura e Ino no pensaban soltarla para nada, o aquel chiflado niño podría estar condenado a la muerte. El pequeño chiflado no perdió la oportunidad y salió huyendo de ahí_

_Cuando al fin estuvieron tranquilas Hinata hablo – Iremos a buscar la muñeca, ahora volvemos- y ella junto con la niña tomada de la mano salieron en busca del niño malcriado._

_Las chicas se levantaron y se giraron hacia la entrada de la aldea, para desear jamás haberlo hecho, pues la escena que vieron sus ojos no fue exactamente la mejor._

* * *

><p>Im Baaaack!<p>

Bueno, no queria subir hasta que no tuviera por lo menos un review. Pero en vista de que no obtuve ninguno ( D':!) Aqui esta la continuación.

Este capitulo si es ligeramente diferente, sobretodo en la actitud de TenTen.

**AVISO!** Aunque paresca SasuHina** NO LO ES!** Nada de parejas raras, no no.

Bueno, si les parece que se esta centrando mucho en SasuSaku, tranquilas por que el **siguiente capitulo, hay mas contacto entre Neji y Tenten.**

Comiensa como SasuSaku solo por que es la forma mas facil (y bonita) de comenzar la historia. Les pido paciencia :D

Bueno así como lo prometi, en el capitulo anterior, en el transcurso de la semana subire el sig cap.

**POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN REVIEW!** No rompan mi corazon :'C

_Atto: Ary Hyuga :D_


	3. Reencuentro

**_Una dulce Pesadilla_**

_Capitulo 3_

**_Reencuentro_**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p><em>El sueño de la peli rosa fue interrumpido. Una luz blanca comenzó a llenar el lugar, hasta que solo pudo verse a ella misma, en medio de un desierto blanco.<em>

_Antes de que pudiera pensar algo, una cegadora luz blanca apareció frente a ella, la chica parpadeo un par de veces ante la irritación que la luz producía._

_Cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse al exceso de luz, pudo distinguir un puntito negro, que poco a poco iba creciendo, hasta que pudo darse cuenta que no era un simple puntito negro, que era una persona, más bien un chico, mejor dicho SU CHICO._

_Sakura sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, como sus ojos se humedecían, y como su corazón latía desbocado._

_Sasuke se sentía confundido ¿Cómo era posible que aquella pesadilla que desde un año atrás le atormentaba se viera interrumpida por lo que el tanto añoraba? Poco a poco aquello que había identificado como un simple punto rosa se fue convirtiendo en Sakura Haruno, su amada._

_La vio, la observo, la aprecio, la alabo con la mirada. Estaba idiotizado con ella. Notaba cada cambio en ella; había crecido un poco, uno o dos centímetros, su cabello estaba más largo y un poco más claro, sus curvas se habían acentuado, pero le resto importancia, su físico le era indiferente, aunque su lado pervertido aceptaba que su cintura lo volvía loco. Le resto importancia al asunto (otra vez) y dirigió su mirada a lo que más amaba de aquella peli rosa, sus ojos color jade._

_Dejo de respirar por un momento, no podía creer que esos eran los ojos de SU Sakura, ¿Dónde estaban sus hermosos ojos? esos ojos que siempre brillaban de felicidad, que demostraban la plenitud de su vida, esos ojos que lo debilitaban hasta poder dejarlo desarmado, ¿Dónde estaban?, ESOS no eran sus ojos, esa mirada reflejaba tristeza, nostalgia, depresión, desdicha, miedo, incluso odio._

_¿Qué le había pasado a su cerecita?_

_Sakura estaba en shock ¿de dónde rayos había salido el Uchiha?_

_Una parte de ella quería enojarse y comenzar a gritarle en la cara hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero el corazón actúa por razones que la razón no logra comprender._

_-Sasuke ¿alguna vez me amaste?_

_Sasuke no necesito pensar la respuesta, antes de que se dieran cuenta sus labios hablaron -Con toda mi alma-_

_-¿Aun me amas?_

_-Más que a mi propia vida.- esta vez fue él quien pregunto -¿volverás?_

_-Pronto_

Los dos despertaron de golpe.

Sakura se froto la frente, tratando de despejar su mente. Miro a sus amigas que descansaban en el piso. Tomo su almohada y miro al reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche -4:37- suspiro, salió de su habitación y subió hacia la azotea, donde se tiro sobre uno de los camastros que habían ahí.

Sasuke se sentó al filo de su cama, miro el reloj que colgaba de una pared de su habitación -4:37-. Suspiro. Salió por la ventana de su habitación y subió al techo de la casa, donde se recostó, y dejando que la brisa fresca que anunciaba la llegada del otoño acariciara su rostro, visualizo el rostro de su peli rosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica de ojos color chocolate poco a poco despertaba, se tallo los ojos que el ardían. Miro el reloj. -8:45-. Aun era muy temprano, se desperezó y se sentó al filo de su cama, su estomago protesto por la falta de alimento. Se ducho, procurando mantener su mente en blanco, dejando que las gotas de agua tibia la relajaran.

Al salir se vistió unos pesqueros blancos y una blusa negra de manga corta. Se recogió su castaño cabello en una coleta alta y dejo su flequillo en su cara.

Salió de su habitación y después de echar un vistazo en las habitaciones de sus amigas y cerciorarse de que las dos durmieran, bajo a pasos lentos hasta la cocina. Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto decidió que no tenía ganas de cocinar, su mente aun no se recuperaba del día anterior y concentrarse en cocinar era una gran exigencia para su condición.

Tomo su móvil, junto con sus audífonos, y en una pequeña mochila metió sus llaves, su monedero, y el libro que leía actualmente.

Comenzó a caminar, recordó que hacia unas semanas Hinata y ella habían desayunado en una cafetería que le había gustado mucho, estaba algo lejos pero el viaje le serviría para distraerse.

Se coloco los audífonos de su móvil y encendió el reproductor. _I'm with you_ de _Avril Lavinge_ comenzó a sonar, y se concentro en la letra de la canción.

_Estoy parada en un puente._

_Esperando en la oscuridad._

_Pensé que ya_

_Estarías __aquí._

_No hay nada más que lluvia._

_No hay pasos en el suelo._

_Escucho pero no hay_

_Ningún __sonido._

_¿No hay nadie que esté_

_Tratando__de encontrarme?_

_¿Nadie vendrá a_

_Llevarme__a casa?_

_Es una maldita_

_Noche__fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_Entender __esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_Pero __estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo._

Las preguntas inundaron su cabeza y decidió terminar la canción,adelandando paso a _Secrets_ de _ One Republic_.

¿Ella se sentía sola? ¿Realmente estaba sola? ¿Hinata e Ino no contaban? ¿Lee tampoco estaría allí para apoyarla?

Si, estarían allí, ella no estaba sola, había mucha gente que estaría con ella, jamás estaría sola. Pero ese no era el tipo de compañía que ella necesitaba.

¿Alguien llegaría a ayudarla pronto? ¿Encontraría el tipo de compañía que estaba buscando? No es que estuviera buscando un príncipe azul que llegara a rescatarla montado es su caballo blanco y que luego cabalgaran juntos hacia el horizonte dando paso a su final feliz, pero, quizá un simple chico que la entendiera, comprendiera, ayudara, apoyara, y lo mas importante, que la amara ¿llegaría alguien así?.

Del fondo de su mente le llego la respuesta correcta, no necesitaba a nadie a su lado, ella era suficientemente capas de sobrevivir sola. No caería de nuevo en las jugarretas del amor. **Ya no.**

Agradeció cuando vio la cafetería, su estomago volvió a protestar, recordó que un día antes no había comido nada. Se apresuro a la cafetería y pidió una copa de leche con chocolate y una dona cubierta con chocolate.

Cierto ojiperla caía en conciencia de nuevo, el reloj marcaba las 9:30 y maldijo por que su día comenzara tan temprano.

Se ducho para desperezarse y se vistió unas bermudas azules y una camiseta blanca que se apegaba a su torneado pecho.

Sabía que ni Sai ni Naruto se levantarían a cocinar, y Sasuke no era una opción, así que tomo su dinero y salió corriendo a alimentarse, a una cafetería que su prima le había recomendado, la misma cafetería a la que había ido la chica de chonguitos.

Tenten yacía sentada en una de las mesas de la casi vacía cafetería, mientras leía _Despertar_ de _L.J. Smith_. Estaba absorta en la lectura que no noto cuando Neji entro a la cafetería y la miro concentrada en su lectura, el chico fue a la caja y pido sus alimentos.

_[...]_

— _¿Por qué me odias?_

_La miró sorprendido, y por un momento no pareció capaz de encontrar palabras. Luego dijo:_

—_No te odio._

—_Sí lo haces —replicó Elena—. Sé que no... No es de buena educación decirlo, pero no me importa. Sé que debería estarte agradecida por salvarme esta noche, pero tampoco me importa. No te pedí que me salvaras. Para empezar, ni siquiera sé por qué estabas en el cementerio. Y, desde luego, no comprendo por qué lo hiciste, teniendo en cuenta lo que sientes respecto a mí._

_Él negaba con la cabeza, pero su voz era baja._

—_No te odio._

—_Ya desde el principio me has evitado como si yo fuera... fuera alguna especie de leprosa. Intenté ser simpática contigo, y me lo echaste en cara. ¿Es eso lo que hace un caballero cuando alguien intenta darle la bienvenida?_

_Él intentaba decir algo, pero ella siguió imparable, sin prestarle atención._

—_Me desairaste en público una y otra vez; me has humillado en la escuela. No estarías hablando conmigo ahora si no se hubiera tratado de una cuestión de vida o muerte. ¿Es eso lo que hace falta para sacarte una palabra? ¿Es necesario que alguien esté a punto de ser asesinado?_

_»E incluso ahora —prosiguió ella con amargura— no quieres ni que me acerque a ti. ¿Qué te sucede, Stefan Salvatore, para que tengas que vivir así? ¿Para que tengas que alzar muros ante la gente para mantenerla fuera? ¿Para que no puedas confiar en nadie? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

__[...]__

Tenten cerro de golpe el libro, y lo puso a un lado, ¿¡todo pensaba recordarle a su cubito de hielo ándate!

**-Flashback-**

_El sol estaba oculto detrás de las negras nubes que amenazaban con una gran tormenta._

_Las armas que habían utilizado en el entrenamiento yacían junto a la chica de los ojos chocolates, que estaba en estado de shock. Miraba atónita al ojiperla que estaba erguido frente a ella, orgulloso de si mismo_

_-¡Por que diablos lo hiciste Hyuga!- estallo la chica encolerizada- ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente? ¡El entrenamiento había terminado! Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿que te sucede? ¿¡Por que me atacaste!- la chica suspiro y luego prosiguió un poco mas calmada- Ayer hable con Gai-sensei, A partir de mañana entrenare con Lee, ya no tendrás que "preocuparte" por mi._

_-Siendo honesta me gustaría saber por que haz sido tan irritante estas ultimas semanas, ayer pase toda la noche pensando que diablos te eh hecho pero no pude encontrar nada, por que apenas y me diriges la palabra- la chica espero una respuesta pero no obtuvo nada a cambio, así que continuo._

_-Hyuga, se que te dolió mucho la muerte de tu padre, pero esa no es razón para que odies a todo el mundo. Por mi parte ya no hay problema, nos veremos solo en misiones, desapareceré de tu vida lo mas que pueda, por que eh notado que tu odio se concentra mas en mi que en otras personas, si es que soy yo la que te causa mas dolor, hablare con Tsunade-sama y le pediré que me cambie de equipo, dudo que Hinata se oponga a la idea._

_Lamento lastimarte tanto Neji, a pesar de que no se como te lastimo pero lo lamento._

_La castaña se levanto, dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la detuvo, se giro y se sorprendió al ver que Neji la sujetaba de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera _

_–Bajaste la guardia, Jamás debes hacerlo, por mas que confíes en mi, nunca sabes cuando podre herirte –el chico se acercó lo suficiente para poder acariciarle la mejilla, y luego siguió –Protégete tu misma, yo solo no puedo con todo. De verdad me preocupas Tenten, y no te odio, es solo que aun no puedes entenderlo.-_

_-¿A si? ¿y por que no intentas explicármelo?-_

_-No es asi de sensillo- Le respondio el ojiperla alejandose de ella, volviendo a ser el mismo cubo de hielo_

_-Claro! nada, nunca es sencillo contigo!- Le reprocho Tenten, dio un suspiro y continuo con una gota de dulzura en su voz_

_-Neji, ¿eh hecho algo que te lastime? ¿siquiera te recuerdo a tus padres o algo? No quiero ser entrometida, pero quiero saber que pasa, quiero saber por que me alejas de ti.-_

_-Ya te lo dije, no puedes entenderlo- Le respondió Neji con actitud fría, y se fue de allí, dejándola sola y aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba._

**-Fin flashback-**

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Los ojos de Tenten se dilataron debido a dos cosas, en primera la habían sorprendido soñando despierta y segundo había sido el protagonista de su sueño quien la había despertado.

El Hyuga ya se había sentado cuando ella reacciono, le regalo una mirada de desprecio y se sentó derecha concentrada en su desayuno alto en chocolate.

-¿Qué lees?- la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta – ¿acaso te importa?- contesto agriamente

-Simple curiosidad. No acostumbras llorar mientras lees- señalo al tiempo que le limpiaba una lagrima solitaria que rondaba por su mejilla- supongo que el libro es muy bueno. La castaña solo se encogió en hombros mientras bebía de su copa jumbo de chocolate. Neji tomo el libro y lo abrió donde el separador señalaba;

_Elena permaneció en silencio un momento. No podía prolongar su enojo viendo el dolor que había en el rostro de Stefan Salvatore._

—_¿Estabas muy unido a ella?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Hubo una larga pausa, tan larga que Elena pensó que no iba a responderle. Pero por fin dijo:_

—_Murió._

_Elena soltó aire trémulamente. Lo que quedaba de su enojo se dobló sobre sí mismo y la abandonó._

—_Eso debió de dolerte horriblemente —dijo en voz baja, pensando en la lápida blanca de los Gilbert que se alzaba entre la hierba—. Lo siento mucho._

_Él no dijo nada. Su rostro se había vuelto a cerrar y parecía mirar algo a lo lejos, algo terrible y desgarrador que sólo él podía ver. Pero no había únicamente pesar en su expresión. A través de los muros, a través de todo su tembloroso control, ella pudo ver la expresión torturada de una culpa y soledad insoportables. Una expresión tan perdida y angustiada que ya se había colocado junto a él antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía._

—_Stefan —susurró._

_No pareció oírla; parecía ir a la deriva en su propio mundo de aflicción._

_Elena no pudo evitar posar una mano sobre su brazo._

—_Stefan, sé lo que duele..._

—_No puedes saberlo —estalló él, toda su tranquilidad explotando en una furia colérica._

-Te recuerda a algo Hyuga?- inquirió la chica al ver como el rostro del chico se había vuelto mas pálido de lo normal. El se limito a mirarla, ahora entendía la razón de su lagrima.

–Sabes que si- respondió el, mientras las mismas imágenes que habían inundado la mente de la chica minutos antes aparecían ahora en su mente.

- Ahora valoro mas esos momentos- confeso el castaño

-¿De verdad? Por que no vas y le dices a tu querida princesa que te ayude a revivirlos.- la chica tomo su mochila y salió de allí, dejándole al Hyuga el libro, que ya no quería leer; le traía malos recuerdos. Neji actuo por impuslo, se levanto y la siguió. Pudo alcanzarla cuando cruzaban un pequeño puente, tomo su mano y tiro de ella suavemente. Tenten sintio un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo cuando la mano de Neji sujeto la suya, pero no lo mostro.

-Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, jamaz quize besarla, sabes que te amo- confeso Neji. Era todo lo que podia hacer, decirle la verdad, y rogar que ella le creyera.

-No puede ser cierto- Respondio ella tranquila.

-¿Por que no?-

-Si me hubieras amado, no habrías dejado que esto sucediera- Tenten suspiró, no había nada mas que decir, así que siguió caminando. Esta vez, Neji no la siguió, y Tenten se decepciono por eso. Pues se había dicho a si misma, que si Neji la seguía, le daría una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Con ustedes las 3era entrega de esta Fanfic, espero que les guste C:<p>

La cosa va cambiando, así que ya vieron que paso, Neji beso a otra. ¿Les parece poco?

Bueno, pues basicamente este corto capitulo (según yo) es sobre Neji & Tenten. Tiene muchas referencias, y tanto las canciones como el libro se los recomiento abiertamente, son _I'm with you _de_ Avril Lavinge,_ _Secrets_ de _One Republic_ y el libro _Despertar_ de_ L.J. Smith_, una parte de la saga _Cronicas Vampiricas_.

Y pues muchisimas gracias a las los reviews! (wuu mis primeros reviews!) :D

Ariasujm-chan /Muuchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

HoshitaSweet /Tu review me facino! jaja! Graaaacias! :D

angyhyuga01 /Bienvenida y mucha suerte con tu fic! estare al pendiente!

Mi jacob/ Graacias por leerme y por tus pedradas tambien :P ilu friend

Y ya saben que hacer para estar en la lista de aqui arriba^

**¡REVIEW!**

_By. Ary Hyuga_


	4. No Puedo Vivir Sin Tu Amor

**Una dulce Pesadilla**

Capitulo 4

**No Puedo vivir sin Tu Amor**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior...<strong>_

_Neji actuó por impulso, se levanto y la siguió. Pudo alcanzarla cuando cruzaban un pequeño puente, tomo su mano y tiro de ella suavemente. Tenten sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo cuando la mano de Neji sujeto la suya, pero lo ignoro._

_-Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, jamás quise besarla, sabes que te amo- confesó Neji, pues era todo lo que podía hacer, decirle la verdad y rogar que ella le creyera._

_-No puede ser cierto- Respondió ella tranquila._

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Si me hubieras amado, no habrías dejado que esto sucediera- Tenten suspiró, no había nada más que decir, así que siguió caminando. Esta vez, el no la siguió, y Tenten se decepciono por eso. Pues se había dicho a sí misma, que si Neji la seguía, le daría una segunda oportunidad._

* * *

><p>Semana y media había pasado desde el encuentro en la cafetería de Neji y Tenten, &amp; faltaban solo 3 días para que se cumpliera el plazo establecido para el regreso de la Haruno.<p>

La noticia del regreso de la peli rosa ya se había esparcido por toda la aldea, junto con el rumor de una gran fiesta de bienvenida a la que solo los amigos de Sakura serian invitados. Fiesta que se realizar en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, y sus 3 fieles amigas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten eran las encargadas de organizarla.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de una gran casa habitada por los ninjas más codiciados de la aldea, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba pensando, sin saber en qué realmente, con la mirada perdida en el techo rogándole al tiempo que avanzara más rápido, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad

-Pasa- La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sai quien llevaba un tazón de Rameen

-Naruto compro un poco, y supuse que no bajarías a comer- Sai era definitivamente un chico raro, al principio a Sasuke simplemente no le agradaba pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Ino había cambiado mucho, incluso parecía ligeramente normal ahora, pero en ese momento era claro que él no estaba bien, su semblante era demasiado serio, había estado así desde que regreso de su última misión unos pocos días atrás. Sabía que Sai necesitaba hablar con alguien y presintió que le seria de ayuda.

-Sai ¿te sucede algo?- El aludido lo miro desconsertado

-¿Soy tan obvio?- respondió. Sasuke torció sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa

-No eres el mismo de siempre. Normalmente no soy de mucha ayuda pero, si quieres charlar…- Sai le sonrió, no era de esas sonrisas fingidas que eran tan frecuentes en el, era una sonrisa sincera, de agradecimiento, realmente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Ino está en peligro, en un enorme peligro-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- respondió el Uchiha arrugando la frente ligeramente.

-En mi última misión, me enfrente con unos tipos de una banda de delincuentes y mate a uno de sus líderes-

-Lo sé, Tsunade está muy orgullosa de ti por eso-

-Pues yo no, su última orden fue una venganza despiadada hacia mí. Les pidió a sus subordinados que eliminaran lo más valioso de mi vida- El Uchiha lo comprendió al instante, lo más valioso en su vida era Ino. Se sintió enormemente apenado por su amigo, este era un precio muy grande por su trabajo.

-Tranquilo Sai, la vigilaremos-

-Gracias, se que lo harán y se los agradezco mucho, pero no puedo arriesgarla- Sasuke adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de Sai.

Se imagino a él mismo en la situación de su amigo, se imagino abandonando a Sakura, a su felicidad, todo para protegerla. Si no lo hacía, entonces la ponía en un riesgo mayor, con la posibilidad de perderla para siempre. Sasuke no habría podido tomar una decisión como esa, si Sai hacia lo correcto, si se alejaba, definitivamente se ganaría su respeto y lealtad por toda la eternidad. El no habría sido tan valiente.

-Sasuke, prométeme que la protegerás, eres muy especial para ella- Sasuke tenía una idea del porque. Asintió

-Me iré, iré a un lugar donde no podrán encontrarme, y no podre verla mas- La voz de Sai se quebró, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Apretó los puños, parpadeo un par de veces e inhalo profundo. –Necesito saber que la protegerán cuando no este aquí para hacerlo-

-¿Y cuando te irás?-

-Cuándo regrese Sakura, ella podrá ayudar a Ino. No podría dejarla ahora, se mataría si lo hiciera.- Sasuke asintió, imaginaba la situación en la que se pondría Ino si lo perdía ahora. Se prometió a si mismo ayudarlos. La trágica situación de sus amigos lo apenaba infinitamente así que se propuso ayudarlos cuanto más pudiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Hyuga, las hermanas Hinata & Hanabi estaban muy ocupadas haciendo cadenas de papel crepe para la decoración de la fiesta. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando la menor de las Hyuga habló.

-Am Hinata ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro- respondió la aludida sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo

-¿Tu am...has hablado con Naruto últimamente?- Hinata se tenso al instante, miro a su hermana quien se había sonrojado y había clavado su mirada en su trabajo

-No- le respondió Hinata

- y amm sabes si, Neji a hablado con Tenten?- Hinata clavo su mirada en su pequeña hermana, esta se había sonrojado aun mas y había agachado tanto su cabeza que el cabello cubría buena parte de su rostro

-¿por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Am es solo… yo solo… preferiría verlos más felices- le respondió la menor de las hermanas. Hinata no quito su mirada de Hanabi, así que esta no tuvo más opción que mirarla. Hinata la conocía muy bien, estaba mintiendo. Pero algo en su mirada le suplico que no le pidiera la verdad, así que se limito a responder.

-Creo que no-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que te parecen rosas?- sugirió la Yamanaka. Ella y Tenten estaban haciendo los arreglos de mesa para la fiesta, decidieron poner flores así que estaban en la florería de la rubia.

-Tsunade dijo que viene acompañada, creo que sería poco amigable poner solo rosas- sugirió Tenten

- Y si ponemos una rosa blanca en el centro y la rodeamos con una rosa por Sakura, una morada por Temari… pero no sé quién es la tercer chica- Razonó la rubia.

-¿No hay alguna flor que signifique la amistad o algo así?-

-¡Si! Una rosa amarilla- Sonrió la Yamanaka –Y ponemos algunas flores pequeñas para adornar

-Creo que será una buena fiesta- comentó Tenten cuando Ino acercó todas las flores necesarias para comenzar a hacer los arreglos.

-Me siento muy feliz por que regrese Sakura- le confesó Ino a su amiga –Quiero que arregle algunos problemas con ciertas mujeres obstinadas- Tenten le sonrió a la rubia. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguna de ellas volviera a hablar. Fue Ino quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto perdonar a Neji?-

-Tú no sabes cómo eran las cosas antes de esa misión-

-Nunca quisiste contarme- argumento la rubia. Tenten suspiro, y decidió compartirle a su amiga su dolor.

_-_Mi relación con Neji siempre fue complicada. Al principio salíamos sin salir, éramos amigos pero nos besábamos en la primer oportunidad, paso un largo tiempo antes de que el decidiera hacer las cosas bien.

No pienses mal de mí, pero lo comprendía, su familia es muy estricta con las relaciones, pero Neji hablo con Hinata así que decidimos sacar a la luz nuestras relaciones al mismo tiempo. Naruto se adelanto, pero cuando el tío de Neji decidió que aceptaría su relación, no hubo motivo para seguir ocultando la nuestra. El tiempo que pasaba a su lado, era el más hermoso del mundo, no había problema que no pudiéramos resolver. El es la solucion a todos mis defectos, simplemente, nos complementamos.

La castaña se detuvo y suspiro pesadamente, los recuerdos de todos los preciados momentos que paso junto a Neji la invadieron, sus sonrisas y sus caricias, sus aventuras y hasta sus discuciones, todo eso formaba parte de su historia con el castaño esa historia que deseaba con todas su fuerzas porder revivir, cada momento que cruzaba por su mente agrandaba la herida, aun cuando todo habia sido perfecto tuvo que llegar el espantozo final.

Ino pudo ver como las facciones de su amiga habían pasado de una inmensa alegría a un sofocante dolor, seguía la parte mala de la historia.

-Antes de la misión, Neji me presento con su familia, y me prometió que en cuanto regresara haríamos oficial nuestro compromiso-

La castaña tiro de una cadena que colgaba de su cuello, era tan fina que Ino nunca había advertido que estaba allí. De ella, colgaba un delgado anillo de oro blanco, tenía un hermoso diamante incrustado elegantemente. Era el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que la rubia había visto en su vida.

- Es el anillo de su madre, una de las pocas cosas que conserva de sus padres. Sé que debí dárselo pero, seria renunciar completamente a él-

Las lagrimas que la castaña había intentado detener se desbordaron inundando sus mejillas. Ino se sentía tan apenada y triste por su amiga, por haberla hecho recordar tan duros momentos.

-Tenten no sigas, está bien-

-El día que regresaron- Continuó la castaña combatiendo el nudo en su garganta e ignorando la disculpa de su amiga –Me oculte en el bosque, llore tanto que me desmaye– Tenten sonrió triste mente –Olvide respirar mientras lloraba.

Neji me encontró, y yo fui tan tonta que comencé a luchar contra él. El no se defendió y le encaje un kunai en el hombro. Me sentí terrible y lo cure en ese mismo momento, me tranquilicé un poco y él me pidió perdón, yo no fui capaz de responderle nada y me solté a llorar.

El me abrazo, me abrazo y me consoló, hasta que fui capaz de articular otra palabra. Comencé a reclamarle de nuevo –Tenten soltó una risa amarga– fui tan bipolar esa noche. De nuevo intente pelear con él, pero esta vez sí se defendió. Gaste tanta energía en ese ataque, y entre el esfuerzo y el llanto me desmaye de nuevo. Por eso me llevaron al hospital. Cuando desperté Neji me había dejado la cadena con el anillo-

Un enorme nudo se formo en la garganta de la rubia, se sentía horrible por haberle pedido a su amiga que reviviera tan dolorosos momentos, que incluso a ella le habían arrebatado algunas lagrimas. Tenten era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podía pensar, ella jamás habría soportado algo así, jamás habría vuelto a sonreír, en cambio Tenten era una de las chicas más alegres de la aldea. Después de ese momento, Tenten se convirtió en su heroína.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estén alertas- Sentencio Temari. Las tres kunochis que regresaban de la aldea de la arena se habían detenido a descansar un momento cuando el sonido de unos pasos las alerto.

Los pasos se acercaban, lo que las ponían más tensas a cada momento. Las tres chicas estaban listas para atacar cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar una familiar figura masculina caminar hacia ellas, Kagami corrió a su alcance

-Kankuro!- la chica lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo – ¡Me alegro de verte! No quería irme sin despedirme de ti-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogo la rubia.

-Cuidar de ti hermanita. ¿Acaso creías que Gaara y yo dejaríamos que estuvieras con ese vago sin protección?- Temari bufo ante la respuesta

-No necesito una niñera- le respondió

-Bueno, quizá si me mantienes ocupado, yo podría no darme cuenta de que te fuiste con el Nara-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Consígueme una cita con Tenten- aclaro el No Sabaku, Temari miro a su amiga peli rosa y esta asintió

-Haremos lo que podamos- le respondió Sakura sonriendo –Me alegra que estés aquí Kankuro-

-A mi también fresa- le respondió el marionetista. Sakura enrojeció del enojo, odiaba a muerte ese apodo. Kankuro se adelanto junto con Kagami, los dos conversaban alegremente. Temari se acerco a la pelirosa.

- Acabas de sentenciar a Tenten a una muerte dolorosa ¿Sabes?- Sakura sonrió

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, además, Neji debería de tener un poco de competencia- Sakura le dirigió a su amiga rubia una maligna sonrisa y continuaron su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Aun lees eso Hyuga?- Pregunto Naruto a su amigo mientras se servía un gran tazón de rameen.

-Si- le respondió Neji malhumorado

-_lledas muto tempo dediendo edo ¿Qué dides e eda?_- intento contestarle el Uzumaki mientras comía una gran cantidad de su platillo favorito. Sai, quien había llegado silenciosamente rio por lo bajo.

-Eres asqueroso ¿sabes?- Naruto ignoro el comentario del Hyuga y trago ruidosamente

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese libro?- volvió a preguntarle al Hyuga

-No lo sé, hay tantas situaciones parecidas a las que viví con Tenten- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y luego exclamó:

-¡Lees un libro como los de Ero-sennin!-

Sai no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas, Neji se enfureció tanto que le aventó el libro a Naruto y con su perfecta puntería este fue a dar directo en la frente del rubio. Pero algo que cayó del libro llamo su atención, era una arrugada hoja de papel. Tenía un texto y en los márgenes muchos rallones con tinta azul, pero fueron dos palabras escritas en la esquina superior derecha, las que aunque estaban tachonadas muchas veces, le dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ojiperla:

**_"Tenten Hyuga"_**

Neji comenzó a leer el texto;

_Querido diario:_

_Le pedí a una niña esta hoja, estoy en la academia, lamento no escribir en ti directamente pero te olvide en casa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y tu eres mi mejor consejero._

_Me siento confundida, no sé qué hacer, ni que pensar, una parte de mi, supongo que mi parte sentimental, piensa que ya es hora de bajar un poco la guardia, concuerdo un poco con ella, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá debería dejar que el Hyuga me diera su versión de los hechos. Pero esta el lado lógico, y lo más lógico es que si ya me hirió antes, ¿Por qué no volver a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no volver a aprovecharse de lo que siento?_

_No sabes cuánto me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes. Extraño demasiado sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus caricias. Pero me es tan difícil, yo eh hecho todo por el pero él no parece valorarlo, ya sé que me fascina que sea tan orgulloso, pero no tiene por qué serlo conmigo…_

El texto terminaba allí. Neji supuso que la interrumpieron antes de que acabara, comenzó a leer las frases que estaban los márgenes

"Don't be surprise if I fall at your feet"*

"I hold you in my heart"*

"I can't live without your love"*

"If I find you in my dreams, I'll don't let you go"*

"When I look in your eyes, I can see me & you"*

Era una canción, una canción que él le había cantado a ella en su aniversario. Neji comenzó a buscar una fecha en aquel arrugado papel y no paso mucho antes de encontrarla, ella lo había escrito hacia poco menos de tres semanas. Sus sentimientos hacia el no podían haber cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo

-¿Vas a querer rameen?- Le preguntó Sai indiferentemente.

-¿Dónde está tu novia?- le pregunto el Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Sai lo miro confundido

-En la florería, creo que…- Neji subió las escaleras casi volando, tomo su billetera para después salir corriendo de la casa. Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando Sai se le planto enfrente provocando que chocaran

-¿!Vas a ver a mi novia¡?- exigió saber Sai. Neji asintió alegremente y le explico para que la necesitaría.

Se sentía inmensamente optimista, una luz de esperanza había llegado con aquel pequeño trozo de papel, quizá, solo quizá, aun no era muy tarde para recuperar al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>* Traduccion<p>

"No te sorprendas si caigo a tus pies"

"Te mantengo en mi corazón"

"No puedo vivir sin tu amor"

"Si te encuentro en mis sueños, no te dejare ir"

"Cuando te veo a los ojos, puedo verte conmigo"

* * *

><p>I'm Back!<p>

Así es! Espero que hallan tenido unas felices fiestas, y pue sregrese de mi receso personal :B y con ustedes la 4ta entrega de Una dulce Pesadilla, no saben cuantas veces reescribí la histori de Neji & Tenten asi que realmente espero que les guste!

Bueno, espero que les guste!

La canción es** I Can't Live Without Your Love** de **Dan Torres**

& quiero que sepan que es lo que viene! :O

**Así**** que...En Los Siguientes Capítulos!**

_-Hinata- una voz masculina llamo a la ojiperla._

_-Vamos Hina, perdónalo- susurro Tenten al darse cuenta de que era Naruto quien la llamaba –te veré en casa- dijo dejando solos a los dos jóvenes._  
><em>.-.-.-.-.-<em>

_-Por Kami-sama!- Exclamó Rock Lee, con una mirada perdida en dirección a donde estaba la pelirosa –¡Esta Hermosa!- Sasuke estuvo a dos segundo de golpear a Lee cuando Neji lo detuvo -Mira eso- le dijo el ojiperla. El azabache obedecio y, al igual que todos sus amigos, emudecio, excepto por Naruto quien grito -Mira cejotas, esa chica se parece a ti- _  
><em>-No- respondió Lee sumido en sus pensamientos – Ella es la chica mas perfecta del mundo- Después de eso la cara de todos los que estaban cerca y escucharon el comentario, cambio rotundamente, ese comentario no era de Lee ¿acaso la chica nueva había echo de Lee una persona "normal"? –¡La llama de la juventud si que arde en esa hermosa chica!- Grito Lee &amp; el rostro de quienes habían tenido la esperanza de un Lee cambiado se lleno de decepción.<em>  
><em>.-.-.-.-.-<em>  
><em>-¿Adonde vas Neji?- Pregunto Sakura cuando Neji estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la castaña<em>  
><em>-Que gusto que volvieras- respondió neji con pesadez<em>  
><em>[...]<em>  
><em>-Sakura, ayudame a recuperarla- Sakura sonrio por dentro, claro que lo ayudaría, pero necesitaba que el dijera ciertas cosas.<em>  
><em>-HA! Después de lo que le hiziste? ¿Por qué iva yo a ayudarte?- Neji susprio con pesades, Tenten moria de nervios esperando una respuesta que valiera la pena.<em>  
><em>[...]<em>  
><em>–Tienes que ayudarme por que, la amo Sakura. Amo a Tenten como ella nunca podría imaginarlo- Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas. Si tan solo fueran un poco menos orgulloso<em>

Serian tan amables de regalarme un review! Si no consigo mas de 10 matare a un personaje de la historiaa! muajajajaja! (6'

_Con amor y maldad ( xD ) _

_Ary Hyuga!_


	5. The Only Exception

**N/A:** Hola! Soy yo la loca de Ary y solo quiero pedirles un favor, antes de leer el siguiente capitulo por favor busquen la canción _The Only Exception _de_ Paramore._ ¿La tienen? bueno si no esta en su biblioteca reproduzcan un video o descargenla como gusten pero les pido como un favor personal que leean este capitulo escuchando esa cancion, y repitanla las veces nesesarias, hasta que terminen el capitulo, bueno si ya tienen lista la canción entonces gracias por cumplirme mi capricho y espero que disfruten el capitulo, sin mas nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Dulce Pesadilla<strong>

Capitulo 5

**The Only ****Exception**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>Tenten &amp; Hinata caminaban de regreso a la casa que compartían después de hacer las compras necesarias para vivir, y aunque habían charlado mucho, el camino de regreso a casa había sido inusual mente silencioso, después de mucho silencio Hinata habló.<p>

-Sabes Tenten, últimamente, extraño a Naruto más de lo normal- Le confesó la ojiperla.

-¿Y por que no lo perdonas?- Hinata la miro acusatoriamente después de su comentario.

-¿Y tu por que no perdonas a Neji?-

-Sabia que dirías eso- exclamó Tenten en una ligera sonrisa- las cosas con Neji fueron diferente a lo que pasó contigo & Naruto. El fue el único que mostro fidelidad desde entonces. Tu no lo viste besando a esa estúpida princesa, ni siquiera nosotras, pero el te lo confesó, por que no quería engañarte, y te pidió perdón, y se a arrepintió desde entonces, el aun intenta recuperarte. Neji, se rindió después de un mes, se canso muy rápido de mis rechazos-

- ¿Y que esperabas? Es NEJI! Tiene un orgullo enorme, por dios Tenten tu lo conoces, y sabes que el no iba a rebajarse mas-

-Lo se –admitió la castaña – pero, esperaba que el me quisiera mas de lo que se quiere a el mismo, si el hubiera insistido solo un poco mas….- Tenten suspiro –pero eso ya no importa.

-Hinata- una voz masculina llamo a la ojiperla.

-Vamos Hina, perdónalo- susurro Tenten al darse cuenta de que era Naruto quien la llamaba –te veré en casa- le dijo tomando la bolsa de compras que llevaba la ojiperla y dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

-Hola Naruto- saludó ella, con una voz que mostraba la fragilidad de sus sentimientos

-Hola Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- la chica asintió y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Como has estado?- pregunto ella rompiendo con el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse molesto.

-Mal, tengo un año estando muy mal. ¿Y tu?- Preguntó el, mirándola a los ojos. Hinata enrojeció, y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos.

-Nada bien- respondió simplemente.

-Hinata, perdóname- rogó el chico tomando las manos de la ojiperla entre las suyas, ella lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el chico comenzaba a llorar, provocando las lagrimas de ella. Después de todo, ella aun lo amaba.

–Hinata, yo se que hice mal pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras, créeme, no fue algo que yo quise hacer. Esa tonta princesa engreída, ella me beso, ella se acercó a mi y me beso, y yo la quite, créeme. Hinata tu eres la única en mi vida, y jamaz me rebajaría a engañarte, seria lo mas estúpido en mi vida, y no tengo necesidad para hacerlo, eres todo lo que siempre he querido, y aun mas, tu has estado allí siempre. Incluso cuando nadie lo estuvo, tu estabas allí para apoyarme, siempre creyendo en mi, incluso cuando yo deje de creer, llegaste tu y me devolviste mi fe en mi. Hinata, tu eres tan dulce, te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, cuando te esfuerzas en conseguir algo, cuando consuelas a los demás, es que Hinata para mi eres perfecta…-

El llanto no dejó a Naruto terminar. No pudo más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Hinata se agacho e intento levantarlo, pero el estaba demasiado débil.

-Naruto-kun...– Hinata pudo articular entre todo su llanto, se agacho y sostuvo a Naruto en sus brazos.

-Hinata, tu eres mi vida- dijo el rubio en brazos de la Hyuga –Y si te vas, si sigues lejos de mi, voy a morir-

-No Naruto, no digas eso-

-No te vallas- suplico el rubio.

Hinata se perdió en sus ojos azules, y pudo ver en el interior de Naruto, el estaba tan destrozado, tan dañado, y todo era culpa suya, el parecía estar agonizando, ella lo había dañado mas que nadie, por que ella había sido la única que siempre lo había aceptado, y su rechazo, era el peor castigo del mundo. Ver tanto dolor, en alguien como el, que solía ser tan alegre y tan fuerte, fue lo peor para ella. Sus lágrimas se intensificaron, y con un nudo en la garganta dijo;

- Jamaz Naruto, jamaz me iré- Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, hipnotizados mutuamente con sus simples miradas, sintiéndose tan culpables por el dolor del otro, pero a la vez aliviados, por volverse a ver a los ojos. Los dos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro, disfrutando cada momento, lentamente cerraron los ojos, y se fundieron en el tan deseado beso, un beso que lo reparo todo, que curo todas las heridas, que hizo que se olvidara cualquier rastro de dolor. Todo se arreglo con un simple beso. Lentamente se separaron, Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata en sus manos, con una extrema delicadeza, como si sostuviera el rostro de un ángel, limpio las lágrimas que aun estaban en sus mejillas, se perdió en sus ojos lavanda y sobre los labios de ella susurro; -¿Me perdonas?-

Su corazón latía desbocado, todo el sufrimiento del ultimo años desaparecía poco a poco, todas esas noches llorando, extrañándolo, todos esos días sufriendo, todas esas veces en las que lo trato con indiferencia, todo eso y mas desaparecía. Ella cruzo sus brazos detrás del cuello de el, aferrándose a el, completamente indispuesta a dejarlo ir, no volvería a separarse de el. –Por supuesto que te perdono Naruto-kun-. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron, y lentamente susurro sobre los labios de la chica "_Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia_?"

El corazón de la chica latía mas rápido de lo que nunca latió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que solo reflejaban el desborde de felicidad que sentía, tanta felicidad ya no cavia en su cuerpo y se desbordaba en forma de lagrimas. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, todo el mundo tenia sentido de nuevo, todo era como debía de ser, el mundo volvía a girar tal y como debía de hacerlo, sonrió de una forma que creía haber olvidado, una sonrisa que solo podía dar si era para Naruto, sonrió de la manera que mas le gustaba, y sobre los labios del rubio susurró "_Claro que quiero se tu novia Naruto Usumaki_". Las palabras quedaron selladas en el mas romántico de los besos que cualquiera de ellos pudo haber dado en su vida.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Esta lindo?<p>

La verdad es que yo disfrute mucho escribirlo C:

El NaruHina es una de mis parejas favoritas asi que quize darles un capitulo para ellos solitos :D

Gracias por sus Reviews!

A Alexa Hiwatari, Ariasujm-chan & angyhyuga01 graaacias por sus reviews :D ya les respondí :D

& a los reviews sin cuenta aqui esta las respuestas:

krks: quien eres? no te conosco! :$ Graacias bebe TeAmo! y que bueno que te gusto ya te quedo claro que si tengo ortografia o nesesitas mas pruebas! jeje

Ceci: Gracias por leer, aqui esta el cap y siip habra celos ;) la razon de Hina & Sakura es la misma que la de Tenten, besaron a unas princesas la explicacion se las dare en algunos capitulos mas C:

Ivonne: Gracias por leer! Lo que paso basicamente es que despues de mucho tiempo de relacion, cuando Neji & Tenten estavan comprometidos el beso a otra mujer, Neji argumenta que no fue intencional, pero eso ni yo lo se, jaja bueno gracias por leer C:

Y espero que me regalen unos segundos de su vida dandome un review!

Y respondan me esta pregunta

¿Quien preferirian que muriera?

Edward o Jacob (Crespusculo)

Stefan o Damon (The Vampire Diaries)

Daniel o Miles (Fallen - Lauren Kate)

Ya saben, el chico con el que el amor es super pasional o el chico con el que la relacion es super facil y divertida

¿A quien matarian?

:D Gracias por su tiempo!

Atto: Ary Hyuga!


	6. Yo Realmente La Amo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Dulce Pesadilla<strong>

Capitulo 6

**Yo Realmente La Amo**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

><p>Un día había pasado desde que Hinata &amp; Naruto se reconciliaran. Y las visitantes de la aldea de la arena habían llegado a Konoha a la media noche y solo las mejores amigas de la pelirosa lo sabían.<p>

-Por favor, su atención- llamo Tsunade sama a todos los ninjas que se habían reunido en la mansión Hyuga para darle la bienvenida a las viajeras –Como obviamente ya saben, hoy le daremos la bienvenida a casa a Sakura, pero hay otra kunochi originaria de Konoha que regresa de Suna. Es muy probable que no la recuerden, pero ella completo su entrenamiento ninja en Konoha y por cuestiones de fuerza mayor se mudo a la aldea de la arena justo cuando salió de la academia. Ella estará aquí temporalmente, así que confió en que le darán una cálida bienvenida-

Los cuchicheos llenaron el silencio que quedo después del anuncio de Tsunade. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo era?...miles de preguntas sobre "Ella" se formulaban pero antes de que alguna fuera contestada, una fuerte voz femenina las calló.

-Esperamos no llegar tarde- Exclamó una chica de cuatro coletas abriendo la puerta del jardín Hyuga ruidosamente, anunciando la llegada de las invitadas especiales.

El ambiente cambio rápidamente, de una enorme curiosidad a una inmensa alegría, se escucho un grito de "Bienvenidas" y luego un montón de aplausos, montones de abrazos para Sakura & muchos saludos para Temari, y otro tanto de miradas curiosas hacia una kunochi desconocida para todos los asistentes, que enrojecía poco a poco.

-Chicos, gracias por este recibimiento, quiero que sepan que los extrañe mucho y que pensé demasiado en ustedes pero lo que quiero ahora es que conozcan a una gran amiga- la pelirosa extendió la mano hacia "la chica nueva" y la invito a subir a una silla junto a la que ella se había subido, para que todos los asistentes pudieran verlas –Ella es Kagami, es una kunochi de la hoja y hoy regresa a casa- la pelirosa comenzó con una ola de aplausos que solo hizo enrojecer enormemente a Kagami, que a pesar de parecer Hinata cuando esta cerca de Naruto sonrió enormemente en gesto de saludo.

-Por Kami-sama!- Exclamo Rock Lee, con una mirada perdida en dirección a donde estaba la pelirosa –¡Esta Hermosa!- Neji lo miro, para luego ver a Sasuke, quien había notado la expresión de Lee, los dos pensando que se refería a Sakura.

-Atrévete a tocarla Lee- amenazo Sasuke fríamente, quien estaba más que impresionado, pues Sakura se veía exactamente igual a como él la había visto en su sueño.

-No, no Sakura no, ¡ELLA!- dijo Lee más que impresionado, y fue entonces cuando Neji & Sasuke miraron a la recién llegada

-No puede ser- dijo Neji con un pequeño tono de fastidio. Esa chica era una versión de Lee pero en mujer. Cabello negro liso brillante que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, grandes ojos redondos, vestía una blusa verde que parecía haber sido hecha con la misma tela con la que hicieron el traje de Lee & Gai, una fada negra de tablones y unos calentones exactamente iguales a los de Lee que caían sobre unas sandalias negras.

-No puede ser- volvió a decir Neji esta vez mas asustado que irritado. Miro a Sasuke que veía a la chica con una expresión de _dime-que-es-una-broma_.

-Mira cejotas, esa chica se parece a ti- puntualizó Naruto, por si alguien no lo había notado.

-No- respondió Lee sumido en sus pensamientos – Ella es la chica más perfecta del mundo-

Después de eso la cara de todos los que estaban cerca y escucharon el comentario cambio rotundamente, ese comentario no era de Lee ¿acaso la chica nueva había hecho de Lee una persona "normal"?

– ¡La llama de la juventud sí que arde en esa hermosa chica!- Grito Lee. El rostro de quienes habían tenido la esperanza de un Lee cambiado se lleno de decepción.

Tenten estaba incomoda, así que quería que la noche avanzara rápido, estar en un lugar perteneciente a la familia del chico con el que simplemente no quería tener contacto alguno no era ni de cerca su definición de una noche divertida, y Sakura la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Ya sentados Tenten se sentía morir. Neji se las había arreglado para sentarse frente a ella, y poder verla comer, reír, llorar o hacer cualquier cosa que a ella se le ocurriera. Ella sonreía forzada mente al escuchar su nombre en las muchas anécdotas que se contaban en aquella reunión, pero su mente estaba más centrada en no comenzar a reclamarle al Hyugita su acoso.

Tenten no lo soporto más y se levanto de la mesa. Neji la siguió al instante y cuando Sakura lo noto, los siguió.

-¿A dónde vas Neji?- Pregunto Sakura cuando Neji estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la castaña.

-Que gusto que volvieras- respondió Neji con fastidio y un gran tono de sarcasmo.

-Así que no han cambiado en nada las cosas con Tenten-

-No, nada- admitió él, derrotado

-¿Por qué Hyuga? ¿Que tú no eres un genio?- pregunto la chica estratégicamente, consciente de que Tenten escuchaba escondida detrás de un muro cercano.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no voy a recuperar a Tenten con estrategias-

-¿Entonces como lo harás?- Neji la fulmino con la mirada, Sakura se asusto por un momento pero sostuvo su mirada interrogatoria

- ¡No crees que si lo supiera ya lo habría hecho!-

-Hmp… así que no tienes ni idea de cómo…- acuso la pelirosa

-Sakura, ayúdame a recuperarla- Sakura sonrió por dentro, claro que lo ayudaría, pero necesitaba que el dijera ciertas cosas.

-JA! ¿Después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Por qué iba yo a ayudarte?- Neji suspiro con pesadez, Tenten moría de nervios esperando una respuesta que valiera la pena.

-Yo se que parece que no la merezco, y quizá así sea, pero créeme Sakura, aquel día yo no la traicione, ese beso fue un accidente que esta estúpida princesa provoco, un incidente que yo intente evitar. Ella es mi vida Sakura, el centro de mi universo, yo sé que soy malo en esto de los sentimientos, y por eso no sé como decírselo, no sé como demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, cuanto la necesito y que cada segundo la extraño más y más. Es simplemente complicado y si ella se niega a escucharme es aun más complicado-

El ojiperla suspiro, estaba cansado de ese inmenso dolor, se recargo en la pared del pasillo, cerró los ojos y dijo;

–Tienes que ayudarme porque la amo, Sakura. Amo a Tenten como ella nunca podría imaginarlo- Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Si tan solo fueran un poco menos orgullosos.

Sakura había obtenido lo que necesitaba, era un gran comienzo así que sonrió y sin emitir un sonido gesticulo un "Ve por ella" para el Hyuga. Este sintió que lo golpeaba una ola de esperanza y comenzó a caminar hacia Tenten. Cuando la chica escucho los pasos del castaño comenzó a correr, huyendo de lo único que ella quería en el mundo.

Pero no tenía caso, la enorme mansión era un laberinto para ella que no la conocía, y termino en un pasillo con una sola puerta, era un baño. No tuvo más remedio que entrar, la única salida que el pequeño cuarto podía ofrecerle era un pequeña ventana que estaba sobre el excusado, pudo escuchar los pasos de Neji acercándose, así que decidió tomar una medida desesperada y se las arreglo para salir por la ventana del pequeño baño, agradeciéndole al cielo por haberse quedado en el primer piso de la mansión.

Neji la había escuchado correr y la imito corriendo tras ella, cuando llego al baño donde la castaña había escapado pudo alcanzar a ver el pie de la chica saliendo por la ventana, no había forma de que él pudiera salir por allí así que decidió que sería mas fácil alcanzarla saliendo por la puerta principal. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida que no se dio cuenta cuando paso de largo a su tío, quien lo vio pasar algo intrigado. Una corazonada le dijo al jefe de la familia Hyuga que el chico no pasaría la noche en casa.

Tenten había corrido dejando que su subconsciente la guiara, en su mente aun estaba repitiendo las palabras de Neji cuando reconoció la parte del bosque a la que había llegado.

Era un pequeño claro al que a Tenten le gustaba llamar "El Bosque Obscuro". Contrario a su nombre, el claro estaba bien iluminado pues las ramas de los arboles daban paso a mucha luz que, en conjunto con el verde pasto y las pequeñas flores que crecían en él, le daban un oasis de tranquilidad a la trigueña.

La chica suspiro y recordó todo lo que estos árboles habían pasado con ella, era su lugar favorito para tener citas con Neji, era el lugar donde él le había pedido matrimonio, era el lugar donde habían discutido y peleado hasta que se desmayo la noche en que ella descubrió la traición de el ojiperla, era el lugar donde ella solía ir a llorar cuando lo extrañaba, era el lugar que la inspiraba, para ella ese pequeño claro era como su casa.

Se acerco hasta una de las raíces de un árbol que sobre salían de la tierra, donde se podía recostar cómodamente y se derrumbo sobre el suave pasto, cerró los ojos intentando aclarar su mente, y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando el sonido de ramas moviéndose tenso cada parte de su cuerpo. Se levanto lista para defenderse, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no era un intruso quien se acercaba. Cuando el cuerpo de Neji salió de entre las sombras el corazón de la chica latió desbocado y su estomago se lleno de unas mariposas que ella creía habían desaparecido.

Tuvo que detenerse a sí misma para no salir corriendo a los brazos de el castaño, al contrario se obligo a si misma a sentarse en el pasto, dándole la espalda al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber la chica

- Quería saber cómo estas- le respondió Neji con una actitud cautelosa

-Estoy bien, ya puedes irte- Neji no dijo nada durante un momento tan largo que Tenten pensó que se había ido, pero cuando volteo a ver se encontró con el chico acostado sobre el pasto a la mitad del claro, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-El problema- Le dijo él -Es que no me quiero ir- Ella no tuvo argumento en contra de eso, aun cuando el lugar parecía pertenecerle a ella, había sido él quien había tropezado con el maravilloso claro, y en una de sus muchas apuestas tribales él había ganado "la propiedad" de ese lugar.

Ella se resigno y volvió a tumbarse en el pasto, muy lejos de Neji, acorrucándose en la cómoda raíz de un árbol.

-Pensaba en lo que dijo Sakura- habló Neji rompiendo el silencio, Tenten no estaba segura de que debía contestar así que solo respondió

-No estaba poniendo atención-

-Estaba recordando la fiesta sorpresa- Tenten no respondió así que Neji continúo -Ya sabes, la de los payasos-

En contra de la voluntad de Tenten las imágenes inundaron su cabeza.

Faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños y sus amigas habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Tenten se había dado cuenta de esto y decidió que les jugaría una broma, así que les dijo a sus amigos que tenía ganas de una fiesta con payasos y tal y como ella esperaba, sus amigos decidieron disfrazarse de payasos para la fiesta sorpresa.

El día de su cumpleaños Tenten cambio todo su itinerario con la finalidad de que sus amigos no la encontraran por ninguna parte y cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar ella se escabullo en su habitación y tomo su cámara fotográfica.

Justo cuando todos estaban espiando por la ventana para verla si se acercaba, ella llego por la parte trasera de la casa y les grito un "Sorpresa" que realmente sorprendió a todos, cuando los asistentes se giraron para verla se encontraron con el flash de una cámara y esa fotografía paso a la historia. Tenten los había engañado haciendo la fiesta de payasos más divertida en la historia.

Una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de la castaña mientras las imágenes corrían por su mente. Cerró los ojos para recordar que su payaso favorito había sido aquel que llego corriendo hacia ella con sus brazos abiertos, la cargo y la giro en el aire, para después besarla con todo el amor que el tenia para ella. Neji no se había maquillado como casi todos los demás, pero se había puesto una nariz azul un traje amarillo con lunares rojos y unos enormes zapatos rojo brillante y había escondido su largo cabello debajo de una enorme peluca color naranja fluorescente.

-¿Vez lo que hago por ti?- Le había dicho él después de besarla -Feliz cumpleaños Tenten-

Tenten abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla, el contacto había enviado una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, una corriente que solo él había podido provocar.

El verlo a su lado, sentado en ese claro, la lleno de bellos recuerdos. Solían estar así cuando todo era perfecto entre ellos...

Ella se sumergió en los ojos perla de Neji, y pudo ver el dolor que el sentía y la alegría que lo llenaba en ese momento, por estar a su lado finalmente. La chica sabía que estaba enojada con él, que él había hecho algo malo, pero era demasiado tarde para recordarlo, ya había caído en el hechizo de sus ojos... no había advertido que la distancia entre ellos se había reducido hasta que el deslizo su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a la parte baja de su cabeza, acercándola un poco hacia él y esta vez ella no pudo detener el impulso, su mente y su corazón sabían que era lo que debían hacer. Juntó sus manos detrás del cuello del castaño, y se acerco hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

El beso que tanto habían esperado, por el que tanto habían sufrido había llegado y allí, en medio del bosque, cedieron ante las exigencias de su amor...

* * *

><p><em>...El resto de los dejo a su sucia imaginacion!<em>

Les habria escrito un Lemmon pero me dio pena por que mi novio lee la fic y no quiero qe peinse que soy una mente retorcida, iwal y si lo soy pero no sere tan explicita xD

**Estoy de vuelta! **

Asi que! Aqui esta el tan deseado NejiTen, es digamos el inicio. Aver que pasa mañana, y pues viene mas drama! mucho mas drama! D:!

Tengo que aceptarlo, alguien morira! D:!

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar! La verdad batalle bastante para escribir este capitulo! llevo como 2 horas escribiendo y tengo tarea! D:!

Pero bueno, si repruebo es culpa suya xD

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, que no estoy segura si ya conteste :P pero aun asi GRACIAS!

**krks:** Espero que te guste, y espero que no te moleste que te alla robado mi inspiracion para escribir este capitulo :$ te amo aunque quieraas cambiarme :P

**Ceci:** Jaja lo siento! pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente, me tardare mas en actualizar por que ya regrese a la escuela, pero para nada dejare de escribir :D

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Gracias! me alegra que te guste :D nos leemos

**angyhyuga01: **Aw! que bueno que te llego el cap :$ jeje Muuchas gracias por leer! no dejes de enviarme reviews pq tus reviews me facinan y me mantienen viva! :P

Y ya para irme, solo les digo que se preparen por que algo insolito va a pasar...chan chan chan xD

Rock Lee Tendra una Cita! :O!

Nos leemos!

_Con amor, Ary Hyuga_


End file.
